Gone
by meetjasper
Summary: Amita receives a job offer just has she loses her patience with Charlie. Will she choose the job or Charlie?


Hey lovely readers(: I recently decided to re watch all the episodes of Numb3rs and because of that I decided to try my hand at writing a story for my favorite pairing Amita/Charlie. Please let me know what you think. This doesn't really have a point but I could make it have one if you want. Thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review.

* * *

Walking into his office I watch him write numbers then furiously erase them. He's nearly covered the chalkboard with equations. His black curly hair has streaks of white running through it from his chalk covered hands. It's another sign of his frustration, another sign that I should wait until he gets home to talk about this. I know I should turn and walk away. I should leave him to his numbers but I can't. I need to talk to him. I have to know for sure before I make my decision. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or does this visit have a point?" He asks the frustration I sensed earlier evident in his tone. I softly sigh; it's been like this for months. Walking over to Charlie I reach into my bag and hand him an envelope. "What is this?" He asks while opening the envelope. I watch as his eyes run across the letter before it falls from his hands and flutters toward the floor. His eyes meet mine and for the first time in months I can see emotion in them. "Amita? What is this?"

"It's a job offer Charlie. I've been offered a job…"

"I know what it says Amita. I can read."

"I've been offered a job at MIT."

"MIT is a really far away."

"I know. I'm taking the job."

"You're what?"

"I'm leaving Charlie."

"I can't..I don't want to talk about this right now. I have to finish this case for Don."

Stepping towards him I reach out to touch his arm. He snatches away his eyes closed. " Charlie we need to talk."

He sighs before turning to face me. "I can't Amita. I can't talk about this."

"Charlie."

"Just leave please." I don't know what it is I hear in his voice but it's enough to make me turn and go but not enough to change my mind. I know I shouldn't go but even knowing I shouldn't I still know that I am. I love him but I can't take this silence anymore.

By the time he comes home it's far past dark. Sitting in the living room I can hear him shut his car door, I meet him at the door. "Charlie." That's all I say. His name but that one single word conveys so much and I see he knows. He knows I'm leaving. I'm not staying here this isn't going to be a remake of the Harvard incident. I'm not turning down another opportunity.

"Why?"

Sighing softly I turn from him and walk back into the living room. "Why not?" I answer my back still facing him. "Why should I stay Charlie?"

His hand wraps around my arm as he turns me to face him. The pain I see in his eyes kill me but then I remember that this pain is the first emotion I've felt from him in months. "Amita." His voice is soft, almost a whisper.

"Why should I stay Charlie?" I ask again. "You can't even give me a reason."

"I love you."

"Love isn't always enough."

"What more do you want?"

"It's hard to remember the people we used to be Charlie. We used to be two happy people and now I don't know what we. All I know is happy can't describe how I am anymore."

"You don't love me anymore?" He asks.

"Of course I love you Charlie.."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I have to do what's best for me…"

I watch him turn and walk away from me. He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. Turning I see a box in his hand. Opening it he pulls out a ring before furiously throwing it across the room. "I guess it's a good thing I never asked then." He yells before storming out the door. I start to follow him until my eyes fall on the ring. What was he going to do with it? Who am I kidding I know what he was going to do. Running outside I nearly fall over him sitting on the steps. I sit down next to him.

"How long?" I ask.

"What?"

"How long have you had it?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I guess it doesn't." I answer reaching out for his hand.

He snatches away as soon as my hand touches his. "Please don't touch me."

"Charlie."

"I can't handle this right now. I'm going to bed." I watch him walk back into the house. People say not to go to bed angry but that's a lot easier said than done. Standing I follow him to our room. When I walk in he's already in bed. Walking to my side I lay down. "I'm sorry Charlie." He doesn't answer me and I can feel my tears silently roll down my face.

Hours later as I'm falling asleep I hear him. It's so quiet I almost miss him as he says, "I'm so sorry Amita. I love you." The last thought to cross my mind before sleep consumes me is if it's too late to tell MIT that I've changed my mind.


End file.
